LOVE MISSION
by ForeverHunhan12
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dipertemukan kembali 10 tahun kemudian.. Baekhyun harus menyamar menjadi seorang wanita untuk membintangi iklan bersama chanyeol.. WARNING! / YAOI / BOY X BOY / CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL / BAEKHYUN AND CHANYEOL / RATED M /
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Mission  
>author : ForeverHunhan12<br>Cast : Chanbaek and other.**_

_**ini adalah cerita sebuah anime yang author bikin ver Chanbaek :3 maaf kalau kurang sama kayak aslinya :3**_

_**thanks ^^**_

_******_

__

Di suatu tempat di dunia ini, Ada suatu pintu yang mengarah ke mimpiku. Aku tidak tau dimana pintunya berada.  
>Aku mungkin tidak akan menemukannya disepanjang hidupku..<p>

Dan disaat aku menemukannya mungkin pintunya terkunci..

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Tampak seorang namja manis terbangun dari tidurnya, diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul _  
>07.00 KST.<em> Kemudian ia terduduk diatas ranjang nya dan mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di sampingnya.  
>Ia memakai kaca mata hitam tersebut dan tersenyum.<p>

"Selamat pagi.. Luhan.."

Ia bergegas bangun dari tempatnya dan berlari ke sebuah poster wanita cantik dengan kostum ala ala _Sailor moon_ yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

Dengan kagum, baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya seolah berkata dengan Lucu. "Kau selalu menggemaskan seperti biasanya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Apa masih belum punya pekerjaan?"

Tampak Baekhyun, keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang sudah rapih. Sambil membawa sebuah berkas yang berharga _–menurutnya-_ ia mendekati kedua orang tuanya.

_**Baekhyun Side-**_

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, Aku baru saja memulai kuliah di musim semi ini.."

Aku menduduki tempat dimana orang tua ku sudah berada disampingku .

"Selamat pagi.." ujarku pada mereka.

kemudian ibuku tersenyum. "Selapat pa-waahhhh!"  
><em><br>"Aku akan terus melaju, dengan mobil ini . Semuanya baru di Tomita Grazie. Segera hadir di Tomita Dailer terdekat"_

A-Apa ini..

Ibu ku berteriak histeris dikala ia melihat sebuah iklan.. Bu-Bukan.. sepertinya itu lebih menjurus ke_ Model iklan _nya.

_Siapa dia?_

"Dia sangat tampan! Juga baik hati!"  
>Ujar Ibuku sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.<p>

"Dia membawa kesan Lucu" Kali ini Ayahku turut menambahkan.

"Tunggu, Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"  
>Ucap seseorang berada tepat di belakang ku.<p>

Ya, itu kepercayaan keluarga serta menager Orang tuaku kami Do Kyungsoo.

"Namun belakangan ini dia begitu jantan! "

"Ya, dia bintang muda terpanas tahun ini.."

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar percakapan antara Ibu, Ayah dan Kyungsoo Hyung. Sambil memakan sarapan telur setengah matang yang sudah terhidang. Aku mencoba menyimak apa yang mereka kagumi.

Disamping kanan ku. Ibuku.. Byun Yixing.  
>Dia memulai karir sebagai Model. Dan sekarang menjadi Aktris utama dalam Film dan Drama TV.<p>

Disamping kiriku, Ayahku. Byun Jeonmyeon. Ia penyanyi yang membintangi Musikal, Dan sekarang menjadi agen bakat Byun-Pro.

Dibelakangku, Do Kyungsoo. Menager dari mereka. Yang mendukung orang tuaku dirumah maupun di Byun-Pro.

Kami Keluarga Byun adalah Keluarga _Show Biz._

Kakak ku Jongin, yang tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku adalah vokalis sebuah Band _Rock. _

Kakek nenek ku adalah seorang actor dan penari.

Lamunan ku terpecah kan ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsiku.  
>Itu suara ibu..<p>

"Ngomong ngomong Baekhyun ah, apa kau sudah melihat pelatih vocal itu?"

_e..eh, jangan kan melihat. Berkunjung ketempatnya saja aku belum pernah._

"Yixing setuju menambahkan pelajaran menari juga" Kini ayahku menambahkan.

"kau sudah berumur 18 tahun, jadi kau perlu-"

"Wow! Lihat nanti saja! Aku terlambat, sebaiknya aku pergi! Sampai Jumpa!"

"Hey tunggu! Yaampun, apa yang kau lakukan pada masa depanmu!"

Ku dengar Ibuku berteriak ketika aku pergi dari Rumah itu.

_Yup, kami adalah keluarga Entertainer.._

_Kecuali diriku.._

_Keluargaku terus mendorongku kearah bisnis pertunjukan.._

_tapi, aku tahu yang bisa kulakukan dan tidak.._

_aku tak pernah bisa tampil didepan orang.._

_aku mengerikan dalam hal seperti itu.._

_dan aku punya mimpiku sendiri.._

_Aku ingin menjadi seniman manga atau komik seperti saotome miyabi.  
>ia penulis komik "Xi Lulu~"<em>

_Seakarang aku sudah banyak berlatih dan akan mencoba menggambar sebuah latar cerita yang akan dikirim ke majalah._

_**Normal side-**_

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan memasuki Club Penelitian Manga di Kampusnya.

ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut di sana sudah ada 3 teman seperjuangannya. Kim Jongdae,Kim Minseok dan Huang Zi Tao.

"Baekhyun.." Ujar Jongdae memanggi Baekhyun ketika baekhyun berjalan mendekat pada temannya.

"Kami punya Gosip terbaru tentang _Young Zeta._"

"Benarkah?!" Ucap baekhyun berbinar binary duduk diantara teman temannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sudah hampir 1 setengah jam mereka habiskan dengan membaca dan menyimak Buku Komik Komik tersebut. Mereka masih tetap focus pada tumpukan buku tersebut. Hingga jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan berbelas belas komik hingga akhirnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 8 malam. 

Kemudian baekhyun bergegas pulang dan pamit pada teman temannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun menaiki kereta bawah tanah untung sampai kerumahnya, karena pada malam seperti ini. Naik bus sudah tak memungkinkan.

_Aku akhirnya membaca manga lagi hari ini._

_Tapi sepertinya aku tidak benar benar tahu cara membuat latar belakang sebuah Manga.._

  
>Ketika Kereta berhenti pada stasiun terakhir, Baekhyun bergegas berjalan meninggalkan stasiun tersebut dan melewati gang gang sepi untuk mencapai tujuannya. <em>Ya pulang..<em>

sejenak ia menegadahkan kepalanya keatas memandang langit malam yang indah ditaburi bintang..

kemudian kembali berjalan dan berkata "Oh Iya, aku akan mencoba lagi besok.."  
>Ujarnya membuka pintu rumahnnya.<p>

"Aku pulang.."

Ujar Baekhyun hendak masuk namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ayah, ibu dan Kyungsoo sudah menyambutnya didalam.

"Selamat datang Baekhyun.." Ujar mereka serempak dengan disertai senyuman.

_senyuman yang pasti ada apa apa nya.._

"Kami sudah menunggumu.." Kali ini, Ibu Baekhyun yang terlihat tersenyum manis.

"kau terlambat hari ini.." ujar Ayah baekhyun menambahkan.

Baekhyun terlihat keheran heranan kemudian berjalan menghampiri ke tiga _orang aneh _itu.

kemudian Baekhyun diseret ke ruang menonton. Dan dipaksa melihat sebuah iklan.

Iklan tersebut dibintangi oleh ayah dan ibu baekhyun yang seperti sedang melakukan acara pernikahan. Dan kemudian ketika sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Ibu baekhyun terlihat melempar 1 bucket bunga. Dan yang berhasil mendapatkan Bunga itu ialah dua orang anak laki laki yang memakai jas dan anak perempuan memakai gaun merah muda dengan senyum bahagia ketika dua anak itu berhasil mendapatkan bunga tersebut.

Tu.. Tunggu.. Di iklan ini.. sepertinya ada yang aneh..

"E..Eh?!"

"sepuluh tahun yang lalu kalian membintangi iklan..untuk majalah terbaru _Happy Wedding_ " Ujar Kyungsoo membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Baekhyun sangat manis! Dan Jeonmyeon masih sangat muda.."  
>Ucap Yixing terkagum melihat iklan yang ia bintangi juga sepuluh tahun yang lalu.<p>

"kau masih belum berubah sedikit pun sayang.." Ujar Jeonmyeon mengecup pipi yixing yang terlihat tersipu.

"untuk memperingati ulang tahun mereka yang ke 10 tahun.. _Happy wedding _ingin syuting komersial yang lain.. Konsepnya adalah-"

"-Pernikahan sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan seringaian menatap Baekhyun yang diam membeku.

"di syuting selanjutnya akan menunjukan anak anak yang menangkap karangan bunga itu, yang menikah di sepuluh tahun kemudian.. Mereka ingin memakai _Casting _yang sama sperti sebelumnya. Jadi tawaran ini untuk kalian semua…" ujar kyungsoo tegas.

"Oke aku akn melakukannya sepertinya menyenangkan!" Yixing kini mengangkat tangannya riang.

"jika kau ingin melakukannya , aku akan melakukannya juga sayang.." kini Joeonmyeon mengikuti kemampuan istrinya yang terlampau polo situ.

"Tu.. Tunggu sebentar! Dengan kalian semua, aku juga termasuk? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tang gugup.

"tentu saja" Jawab Kyungsoo lantang.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak" ujar baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan hamper meneteskan airmata.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya! Tidak bisakah mereka mencari gadis yang mirip denganku?"  
>ujar baekhyun dengan mata memohon dan berkaca kaca.<p>

_ya, di iklan tersebut. Anak perempuannya adalah Baekhyun, karena dia sangat cocok menjadi peran perempuan dengan wajah yang cantik dan tubuh mungil seperti wanita pada sewajarnya._

"ada masalah dengan itu"

"Masalah?"

"Masalahnya, kami sudah mencari tahu bahwa anak laki laki itu dimainkan oleh bintang yang sangat popular yaitu Park Chanyeol.."  
>ujar Kyungsoo menegaskan.<p>

"APA!"

"dan satu sarat yang diajukan oleh Park Chanyeol untuk keterlibatannya dalam komersial adalah-"

"-peran komersial itu harus sama dengan pemain komersial sepuluh tahun yang lalu.."

"ta.. tapi, kau masih bisa menggunakan orang lain. Dan dia pasti tak akan pernah tau.."

"dia secara khusus menyebutkan bahwa dia ingat gadis dengan warna mata mencolok yang unik"

_**DEG**_

_ya, memang warna kedua bola mata baekhyun berbeda dari kebanyakan bola mata pada umunya.  
>Warnanya bola matanya biru muda yang terang dan sedikit dipadukan dengan warna biru tua. Sangat indah dan unik..<em>

_Baekhyun sendiri terlihat menyesal, mengapa bola matanya berbeda!_

"dengan begitu, Byun Baekhyun.. Tolong hadiri komersialnya"

"Ye! Bermain bersama Chanyeol!" ujar Ibu baekhyun girang dan hanya diangguki oleh Jeonmyeon.

"Tunggu Dulu!"

ketika Baekhyun berteriak, Semua orang terdiam dan menyimak.

"Bukankah kalian semua melupakan satu fakta kecil yang penting?"

"fakta kecil yang penting?" kini jeonmyeon terlihat bingung.

"Aku seorang laki laki! Aku mungkin terlihat seperti seorang gadis sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekarang.. –"

Kyungsoo mendekati baekhyun dan mulai memeriksa anggota tubuh baekhyun dari mulai kaki,tangan,wajah sampai ke pundak dan punggung.

"Tak masalah. Dengan perawakan pendek dan kurus. Kau akan sangat cocok menjadi seorang gadis!" ujarnya dengan wajah datar kemudian mengacungi baekhyun jempol.

"DIAM! Cukup aku tidak mau melakukan komersial ini!"

Baekhyun hendak pergi kekamarnya.

"Tunggu! Komersial merupakan awal yang sangat baik untuk karir-"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan! Aku tidak akan menjadi entertainer! Aku tidak mau!" ujar baekhyun masih bersikeras pada prinsipnya.

"jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan pada masa depanmu.." Tanya kyungsoo menatap dingin Baekhyun.

"hah?"

"kau ingin ke perguruan tinggi tanpa tujuan tertentu, dan kau anti-sosial dengan keterampilan nol!. Kalau seperti itu, kau takan pernah bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di dunia nyata!" ujar Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya.

"A-Aku akan mejadi seniman manga.." balas baekhyun pelan membuat Kyungsoo murka.

"SENIMAN MANGA?! Kesempatan apa yang kau dapatkan dengan gambar gambar jelek yang terlihat seperti digambar dalam keadaan mabuk, dan hancur!"

Baekhyun mebeku dibuatnya.. kemudian ia terisak.

"Oh.. Baek- Maksud-"

"Kyungsoo! Kau Bodoh!" Ujar baekhyun berlinang airmata dan berteriak tepat pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku takkan pernah berada di komersial bodohmu!"

Ketika Baekhyun masih mengomel. Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya "sial.." ujarnya seperti berbisik.

"Kyungsoo, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Yixing khawatir.

"sepertinya.. tidak bisa terjadi"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku ingin bermain dengan Chanyeol!" Sambil menggeleng imut dengan airmata menetes, Yixing masih tetap ingin melanjutkan komersial itu.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya kembali ketika Yixing ditenangkan oleh suaminya.

"tenanglah sayang. Kyungsoo pasti menangani ini untuk kita.." ujar Jeonmyeon menepuk nepuk pelan punggung sang istri.

"Ha-Hah?!" Kini Kyungsoo tersedak liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar tanggapan Jeonmyeon. Bagaimanapun ia adalah kepercayaannya dan ia tak boleh mengecewakan mereka berdua.

Sedetik kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil teleponnya.

_**BRUK**_

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting keras pintu kamarnya.  
>ia merebahkan diri dan memandang koleksi koleksi foto,boneka Xi Lulu nya.<p>

_yaa, Xi lulu adalah seoarang wanita magic yang berada di drama maupun komik kesukaan Baekhyun._

"Itu kejam! Sangat Kejam! Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam itu Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun mulai terisak dan mengeluarkan kembali airmatanya.

"mengapa tak ada yang bisa mengerti keadaanku.."

_Di dunia ini, ada pintu yang mengarah ke mimpiku.._

_Aku sudah mencari.._

_pintu menuju dunia Manga.  
>Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya..<em>

_Sementara itu.._

_Pintuuntuk menuju bisnis pertunjukan yang tidak kuinginkan .._

_.. Terbuka lebar._

_tapi.._

_***FLASHBACK**_

_**10 years ago..**_

_Disuatu gereja lokasi komersial.._

"Aktris yang bermain sebagai gadis itu tidak bisa datang?"

"penerbangannya ditunda, jadi ia tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.."

"Pemain pengganti..?"

"Tidak ada gadis dengan usia yang tepat diantara pemain pengganti. Menager menemukan pengganti yang bagus, tapi itu memakan waktu 3 jam untuk sampai kesini.."

"Kalau begitu, penempatan sinar mataharinya akan salah.. hmm"

"mereka menanyakan apakah anda bisa mengubah plot komersial nya?" ujar pria yang diketahui adalah kru dari _Happy Wedding._

"mudah untuk dikatakan.." ujar sang direktur menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Direktur-niim!"

Panggil seorang wanita memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih, peran utama wanita dalam komersial ini.. ya, Yixing.

seketika itu Direktur menoleh pada asal suara.

"Bisakah kau menggunakan anakku? Walau dia bukan gadis.."

_10 menit kemudian.._

Baekhyun kecil kini telah selesai dengan pakaiannya, ia terlihat menggunakan gaun pink yang pas dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Rambut pirang pendeknya dikuncir dua sehingga membuatnya terlihat manis. Jangan lupa mata yang berkilau itu.. ahh malaikat kecil.

"Manisnya! Kerja bagus Suga!" Ujar salah satu kru.

Suga terlihat mengelap keringatnya dan menyimak hasil kerjanya.

"Pada dasarnya, dia memang sudah manis.." tambah suga.

"Baik kita mulai dengain ini!"  
>Ujar direktur mantap.<p>

"aktornya untuk anak itu sudah disini.."

Terlihat seorang laki laki kecil menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi.. Kau lawan mainku hari ini? Senang berkenalan bertemu denganmu.."

Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti ini hanya menggeleng gugup ingin menagis.

"um?" Chanyeol bingung dibuatnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ketika syuting dimulai..

Baekhyun sempat beberapa kali salah karena di mengambil bunga lemparan tersebut..

Baekhyun menangis karena sudah menyusahkan semua orang..

Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya gelagapan.. "Kau tidak apa apakan?"  
>Dilihatnya kaki baekhyun mengeluar kan air..<p>

Air?

"Seseorang! Hambilkan handuk!"

_**Flashback off-**_

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi entertainer.."

"Lagi pula, aku selalu suka bermain sendiri.."

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku ingin menjadi seniman manga.."

"hah! Tunggu sebentar.. Jiwa pewarnaan adalah yang terbaik!"

ia merogoh gambaran miliknya di tasnya. Lalu melihat hasil gambaran nya dengan poster asli Xi Lulu.

Seketika pandangannya menjadi murung melihat hasil gambaran tersebut.

_07.32 KST_

_In the class.._

"Pak Taehyun mengatakan, semakin baik kau menggambar akan semakin bagus. Jadi aku hanya perlu banyak menggambar saja!" Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baik kita lihat Hasilnya..

"Hyaat!"

"_Tidak terlihat seperti karya.." ujar baekhun hamper berbisik._

_Aku bergabung di Club penelitian Manga untuk belajar cara menggambar, tapi..  
>Oh.. Xi Lulu, dimana pintu yang mengarah ke duniamu..<em>

Seketika itu pula pintu kelas Baekhyun dibuka oleh seseorang yang membuat semua isi kelas menoleh.

"i-itu.." ujar baekhyun gelagapan.

"S-Siapa kau ini?" Tanya songsaenim yang mengajar di kelasku sekarang.

orang itu seperti mencari seseorang.. ketika sasarannya sudah ditemukan..

"Tu-Tunggu! Kenapa kau disini.!?"

ujar baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya..

Ya.. Kakaknya Jongin disini.

Jongin tersenyum membuka kacamata hitamnya. kemudian berlalri kecil menuju bangku Baekhyun.  
>ia memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.<p>

"Baekhyunnie~ ketemu kau!" ujarnya riang.

"Siapa itu?"

"Bukan kah itu Jongin?"

"Benar benar mirip dengannya!"

"Benarkah?"

Kini, seisi kelas sedang membicarakan Baekhun dengan seseorang yang asing. –_siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya- _

Sial.. kakaknya sangat bodoh.

Dengan gerakan cepat, disertai dengan ancang ancang.  
>"Ke Sini!"<br>Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga dengan menarik kakaknya keluar kelas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Untuk apa kau datang kesini hyung!" ujar baekhyun dengan nada membentak.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, ia berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun dan menangkupkan kedua pipinya sendiri seraya menatap baekhyun.

"aku hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun"

"kenapa kau tidak tunggu saja dirumah!"

masih dengan posisi yang sama Jongin menjawab. "aku seharusnya bekrja sekarang , jadi inio satu satunya waktu yang ku punya untuk pergi keluar. Jadi aku harus mencarimu ke semua bagian sekolah!"

"kenapa kau harus melakukan ini! Dan juga kenapa tanpa menyamar!"

"aku menyamar kok! Pakai kacamata hitam. Tapi tidak ada yang tertipu. Sepertinya kakakmu ini memiliki banyak.. Aura"  
>Dengan gaya pede nya ia member Wink pada Baekhyun.<p>

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya.

"Dengarkan Baekhyun-."

"aku menolak!"

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun.."

"Kyungsoo yang memintamu untuk datang kesini kan?"

"aduh, ketahuan.. Kalau begitu ini jadi lebih muda, kau harus mengikuti komersial itu. Kau benar benar mains Baekhyun ah, kau harus berada di TV atau semacamnya."

"Kau berpikir begitu karna kau kakakku!"

"ditambah jika kau mengikuti komersialnya, aku akan memberikan jam alarm super khusus ini-"  
>ujarnya seraya menunjukan jam alarm berwarna Pink.<p>

"hah? Kau pikir bisa menyuapku dengan hal seperti itu?"

"Lihat apa yang terjadi ketika aku menekan tombol ini.."

Jongin menekan tombol berwarna merah di jam alarm tersebut.

Seketika itu..

_"Baekhyunnie, selamat pagi! Pergilah dan bersemangatlah! Love Love! Xi Lulu"_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_I..itu.. Suara… Xi LULU!_

Baekhyun ingin meraih jam alarm itu..

"XI LULU MEMANGGILKU!"

Namun..

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin mengangkat tinggi tinggi jam alarm tersebut sehingga membuat Baekhyun tak bisa meraihnya. _–karena perawakan baekhyun yang terlampau pendek-_

"aku meminta suara dari Luhan Langsung untuk merekam ini khusus untukmu. Jadi jika kau ingin..-"

"Aku akan melakukannya!"

"hah?!"

"jika kupikir pikir, berdandan sebagai seorang gadis dalam gaun pengantin itu seperti sedang ber _cosplay. _Dan aku selalu ingin ber cosplay!"

"oke oke anak pintar..Baiklah ini.."

"wah terima kasih hyung!" Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk benda tersebut.

_Tidak masalah melakukannya sekali saja.._

  
><em>ini semua untuk Xi Lulu..<em>

_**TBC**_

_**ripiu juseyoooo :3  
>hahahahahaha capek author ngetiknya<br>kalau ripiu nya banyak dan gak seadanya aja author pasti lanjut dengan kilat!  
>author kalau kalian ripiu nya banyak suka seneng dan semangat.<strong>_

_**thanks ^^ maaf banyak typo gak sempet ngedit T-T**___


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : LOVE MISSION**_

_**Cast :**_

_**- Baekhyun ( 19th )**_

_**- Chanyeol ( 22th )**_

_**- Jongin ( 26th )**_

_**- Kyungsoo ( 25th )**_

_**- Yixing ( 32th )**_

_**- Jeonmyeon ( 35th)**_

_**and other..**_

_**Annyeonghasseo ForeverHunhan12 balik lagi dengan updatenya LOVE MISSION CHANBAEK remake anime yaoi LOVE STAGE  
>maaf gak bisa balas satu persatu reviews kalian mending author jelasin aja yaa ^^<strong>_

_**karena character Anime Love stage itu mirip chanbaek. Jadi author bikin ff remake ini dengan pembenaran bahasa nya ^^ (walaupun pasti banyak yang gak ngerti xD) dan author akan coba agar readers semua dapat mengerti ^^ yang mau nonton anime nya di youtube silahkan karna susah banget nyari nya xD  
>terus ff ini bukan 100% love stage yang gak mirip '-' karna gak mau sama banget xD Karna mau author tambahin beberapa adegan seperti adegannya kaisoo<strong>_

_**ada yang bilang nama yang suho harusnya Joonmyeon bukan Jeonmyeon.  
>iya saya tahu karna saya EXO L xD cuman saya memang suka nama JeonMyeon '-' tadinya saya mau buat namanya Junmyun. Tapi karna gak enak dipandang? Jadi saya bedain dikit jadi Jeonmyeon hehe xD**_

_**terus mengenai Luhan. Dia itu cewek cosplay '-' baju nya itu kaya sailor moon pokoknya dia itu aktris cewek terkenal. Salah film yang dibintangi luhan itu namanya "XI Lulu" yang pakai pakaian mirip sailor moon pokoknya '-' Film xi lulu juga berawal dari manga/komik yang dibuat ke film '-' film inilah yang membuat baekhyun suka sama Luhan '-'  
>jadi jika readers gak suka peran Luhan disini. MOHON JANGAN BACA KARNA AKAN MERUSAK MATA ANDA XD MENDING BACA FF LAIN AJA JANGAN FF SAYA KALAU MEMANG GAK SUKA '-' *peace<strong>_

_**Oh iya yang nunggu FF Naughty Princess nya author mau dilanjut aja atau gimana? '-'  
>Author kebelet pengen bikin FF remake film INDIA xD mungkin langka yaa xD karna menurut author ada beberapa film india yang cocokkkk banget dijadiin FF. gimana?<strong>_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Di chap ini ada chanyeol nya loooh xD**_

_**dan di chap ini chanyeol bertemu dengan baekhyun xD**_

_**mau tau ceritanya ?**_

_**cekodootttt**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**LOVE MISSION**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"KYAAAAA! PARK CHANYEOL! NIKAHI AKUUU!"

"CHANYEOL! KAU TAMPAN SEKALIIIII"

"AKU AKAN MENCIUMMU AAAA!"

Dengan penjagaan yang ketat. Petugas keamanan terus berusaha menahan semua fans aktor papan atas Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol baru saja telah selesai menyelesaikan syutingnya dan bergegas pergi dari perusahaan tersebut. Sesekali ia tersenyum kepada penggemar nya dan membuat mereka melayang.

Kemudian ia bergegas memasuki mobil nya. Dan mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan lokasi.

"Aku sangat lelah..Aku ingin tidur" Tutur chanyeol memijat kepalanya.

Menager Chanyeol - Oh Sehun – tersenyum. Sambil menyetir ia mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Oh! Ngomong ngomong, kita mendapatkan lampu hijau pada komersial itu!"

Chanyeol menatap heran pada Sehun.

"Komersial apa?"

"Happy Wedding yang berulang tahun ke 10..-"

Chanyeol tertegun. Belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, chanyeol sudah memotongnya..

"Benarkah?!"

"iya.."

"Oh.."  
>Chanyeol terduduk lemas. Ia berfikir beberapa saat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil Handphone nya.<p>

Chanyeol tersenyum..

"Kau terlihat senang.." Tutur sehun.

"Hah?"

"ketika kau memberi mereka persyaratan itu, ku pikir kau tidak tertarik akan hal itu.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kalaupun aku tak tertarik pada sesuatu, aku akan langsung menolaknya kan?"

"Seseorang berbicara terang terangan mengatakan bahwa kau tak memiliki kelembutan.."

"Aku belajar dari sifatmu sehun.."

"apa maksudmu!? Kau mengatakan aku dingin hah?"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar ocehan sehun padanya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan wallpaper Handphone nya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Wallpaper dengan sebuah foto seorang anak 10 tahun yang lalu..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo terlihat membuka pintu sebuah ruangan kerja nya.

disana sudah berada Ayah Baekhyun, Jeonmyeon. Dan rekan kerjanya Kris.

"Selamat pagi.." Tutur Kyungsoo.

" Jeonmyeon? Sangat jarang melihat mu disini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jeonmyeon meneguk kopi paginya.

"Aku menyuruh Kris mencetak naskah untuk komersial itu.."

dengan tanggap kris mengambil Map yang sudah pasti berisikan naskah Happy wedding.

"Aku mendapatkannya melalui _e-mail _tadi pagi. Karena Presiden (Jeonmyeon) mengatakan dia ingin melihatnya secepat mungkin.." ujar kris memberikan naskah tersebut pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya, dan membuka map tersebut.  
>Dicermati isi naskah dengan teliti.<p>

"aku berharap ini menjadi kesempatan yang baik.. Terutama, untuk anakku.."  
>Tutur Jeonmyeon<p>

Kyungsoo tertegun.

dengan hormat ia menjawab. "Iya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Baekhyunnie, selamat pagi! Pergilah dan bersemangatlah! Love Love! Xi Lulu"_

_"Baekhyunnie, selamat pagi!-"_

_B_aekhyun menekan tombol off pada alarm tersebut. Tersenyum dan berkata..

"Selamat pagi Xi Lulu~ Oke! Aku akan bekerja keras hari ini!"  
>Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya menyemangati diri.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari hari terus dilewati baekhyun dengan semangat membuat manga nya. Dengan ucapan penyegar setiap pagi. Ia terus berusaha..

namun tepat pada hari-H..

_"Baekhyunnie, selamat pagi! Pergilah dan bersemangatlah! Love Love! Xi Lulu"_

_Baekhyun menekan tombol off.._

"Selamat pagi Xi lulu.. aku tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik hari ini.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Hari ini aku bertemu Chanyeol!" Yixing tampak bersemangat. Hari yang ditunggu tunggu nya sudah tiba.

Pagi itu, Jeonmyeon, yixing dan Baekhyun sarapan bersama.

"Kau tampak sangat menakjubkan Yixingie.." tutur Jeonmyeon tersenyum karena Yixing terus menyebut nama 'Chanyeol'.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku megenakan masker wajah Super-duper mahal tadi malam.." Jawab yixing senang.

"Aku tahu kok hahahaha" Jeonmyeon tertawa mendengar betapa polosnya istrinya ini. Tawanya berhenti ketika Kyungsoo masuk.

"Semuanya kita harus segera pergi.."

Kyungsoo kaget ketika Baekhyun belum juga memakan sarapannya dan tertunduk lesu.

"Baekhyun! Kau harus makan cukup hari ini! Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan energy saat syuting!"

"Tidak! Jika aku makan sekarang, aku akan muntah.. Meskipun aku tidak makan pun aku akan muntah.. Jika aku masuk mobil, aku akan muntah! " Jawab Baekhyun lemas.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya

"aku merasa benar benar sakit.." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo.

"jangan Khawatir! Kami sudah menyiapkan kantung muntah.."  
>Jeonmyeon mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun agar bergegas dari duduknya. Dengan senyum yang masih terhias. Jeonmyeon menyeret paksa Baekhyun keluar.<p>

"Tidak! Aku benar benar sakit perut!"

"Ayo berangkat sekarang.."

"ayah akan menggosok punggungmu.. kemudian kau takkan sakit perut!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_*Gedung Syuting Happy Wedding*_

(Ruangan Makeup Byun Baekhyun)

Baekhyun kini meneguk saliva nya ketika memasuki ruangan itu.

"Selamat datang~…. " disana ia disambut oleh penata rias. 3 orang namun kembar!

"Aku Miho! Aku akan memake up dan menata rambut mu!"

"Aku shiho! Akan melakukan perawatan kukumu!"

"Aku Jiho! Akan menyiapkan pakaian mu!"

"Mereka bertiga adalah staff belakang panggung terpercaya yang bekerja dengan Jongin.. Kau bisa tenang dan mempercayakan dirimu pada mereka." Jelas Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dipaksa duduk dikursi rias..

"Oh! Setelah melepas kacamatanya. Dia terlihat manis.."

"Warna matanya seperti Jongin!"

"Kulitnya begitu cerah!"

"Rambutnya begitu halus!"

"Lebar bahunya 37cm! tepat seperti seorang gadis!"

"tangannya begitu lembut!"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk ketika melihat tiga kembar itu berceloteh.

"aku ingin jadi memakannya.." Kini baekhyun menatap horror shiho yang memegang jarinya. Baekhyun takut seperti ingin menangis.

/SKIP/

"Sudah selesai..!"

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti.

Ia memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna pink cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Ditambah wig yang sama dengan warna rambutnya dan tak lupa makeup yang natural sangat cocok pada wajah Baekhyun.

Dengan sebuah kalung pas berbunga, untuk menutupi jakunnya.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk pasrah. Tidak percaya apakah itu dirinya..

"Tidak buruk! Kau akan menjadi seorang pengantin yang cantik!" Ujar Kyungsoo memberikan jempolnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU PENGANTIN!"

"tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa kau adalah laki laki.."

Baekhyun tertegun.

"benarkah? Karena jika semua orang sadar.. Aku akan mati dihina.."

"Jangan takut, selain kami. Hanya ada tiga orang yang tahu identitas aslimu.. yaitu staff terpercaya kami.. Mereka akan tetap dekat denganmu sebagai kru makeup mu." ujar Kyungsoo melirik Trio penata rias.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

terdengar bunyi pintu ruangan Baekhyun dketuk oleh seseorang.

"Permisi, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri.."

Ujar sang pengetuk pintu.

Baekhyun memundurkan badannya takut.  
>Jiho menepuk pelan pundak baekhyun.<p>

"Jangan khawatir.. kau takkan apa apa.."

"Kami telah membuatmu sempurna.." Kini mho menambahkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Masuklah.." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Pintu pun terbuka..

Tampaklah sang actor utama. Park Chanyeol membawa sepaket bunga mawar merah dengan wajah bersemu. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi.. Aku lawan mainmu hari ini.. Park Chanyeol.."

Baekyun tertegun. _Park Chanyeol?_

"Baekhyun! Sudah begitu lama! Apa kau baik baik saja?" dengan ceria dan wajah memerah. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Oh ini untukumu.." Dengan gugup, Chanyeol menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun perlahan menerimanya..

"Hah? Um.. Terimakasih.."

"sudah sepuluh tahun ya?! "

"Kurasa begitu.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam. _Ia benar benar rindu.._

_"_Maaf Chanyeol.." Ujar Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol beralih menatapnya.

"Kami yang seharusnya datang untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada anda.. Bahkan anda membawakan bunga.." ujar Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Oh! Tidak, aku benar benar berharap untuk bertemu kembali.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo dari Byun-Pro. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Chanyeol menerimanya.

"ya! Aku banyak mendengar tentang anda.. Jadi, apakah Baekhyun diwakili oleh Byun-Pro?"

Kini Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun shock., tak tau harus menjawab apa..

"Tidak, Sebenarnya dia tidak dalam industry ini.. dia seorang kerabat dari Jeonmyeon.. Dia yang sepuluh tahun lalu menjadi pemeran pengganti.." Jawab kyungsoo.

"Oh begitu. Jadi itu sebabnya aku tak pernah melihatmu.. "

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Permisi.. Syuting akan segera dimulai.."

_S-Syuting?.._

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun bergetar..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Kyungsoo.."

"Diamlah, kau bisa mengacaukan semuanya.."

"Bukan itu, kupikir.. kita sedang mengalami gempa bumi.."

"Kaulah yang gemetaran!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku akan pingsan!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Sebaiknya kau pingsan setelah syutingnya.." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"OKE BERSIAPLAH!"  
>ujar salah satu kru happy wedding.<p>

"Baekhyun.."

_Kita benar benar akan mulai?  
>apa yang harus aku lakukan?<em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Action!<p>

Pintu gereja terbuka.

Dengan penuh tekat. Baekhyun berlari sambil membawa sebucket bunga dengan wajah terburu buru. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia berlari..

ternyata tuhan berkata lain..

**BRUK**

Bagai tersambar petir.

Baekhyun terjatuh karena menginjak sendiri gaunnya.

Chanyeol dibuat tercengang.. bahkan semuanya.

"Benarkan rambut dan makeupnya!"

Semua kru panik atas kejadian itu. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia belum bisa bangkit.

_Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini.._

_ini seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.._

_aku akan mengacaukan dan merusaknya lagi.._

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia menangis..

_Tapi komersial 10 tahun yang lalu berhasil sampai akhir.._

"ini.."

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol memberikan sebuah kelereng berwarna indah padanya.

"ingin mencoba menggunakannya lagi?"

"lagi?"

.

.

.

.

. _**TBC**_

_**kata katanya udah ya diata ^^**_

_**kalau mau dilanjut ripiu juseoo :3  
>hahaha akhirnya tbc juga :3<br>maaf masih banyak typo :3**_

ANNYEONG! *ketawa nista 


End file.
